


《醉拳》第44章《遇狼》

by xiangxiaomo



Category: Boys Love
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《醉拳》第44章《遇狼》

第四十四章 遇狼 

这夜未眠的人不止一个，而且狼还真的来了。  
起因仍在于邢小哥。邢瑢这晚吃散伙饭也喝了不少酒，心里憋屈不如意，难免借酒浇愁，也喝到朦胧半酣。  
回宾馆这一路上，邢瑢一直低着头，在路上趟出的脚印也都不在一条直线上，旁人都没注意到。跟拍的记者散去之后，夜深人静，月朗星稀，邢瑢当时是从酒店后门出去，就一个人，偷偷溜出去了。  
邢瑢把自己一个人掷入大草原的暗夜，被烈风吹着脸，吹掉一身烦恼，都不想再回去了。  
回去干吗啊。  
这就像是两个世界，两种人生。有一种生活成就了他，让他出名赚到了钱，却也禁锢他，让他矛盾，时时都想要摆脱；还有一种生活，很虚幻很诱人，是他心之向往，却又像草梢上的白色月光一样不真实。当他偶然踏上这片草原骑在马背上，自由地奔跑，幻想中美好的影子突然就变得清晰，变成实质……  
他认得曾经去吃过饭的那座蒙古包，也不知自己想什么呢，一路就找过去了。

马棚附近有犬吠和马的躁动嘶鸣声，邢瑢远远地就瞅见萨日胜。  
月光铺在大草原上。萨日胜穿着长袍，披着大氅，长发垂肩，提了一盏灯，黑夜中照亮前方一块半圆形的草地。  
邢瑢焐在羽绒服里，戴了一顶羊绒滑雪帽，哈着一嘴白气。  
两人隔好远距离看着，然后第一反应，竟然是警惕地四处寻么，看有没有狗仔或者私生饭偷拍他俩。  
四周是飘扬的草屑和小虫，还有马儿、狗和漫天的星光，没有狗仔。狗仔忒么也都怕冷，这会儿不出来上班。  
邢瑢慢慢走到跟前，挺难受的：“上次那件事，真的不是我让人拍的照片，我事先根本不知道会这样，我也没那么多心眼儿。”  
小萨没说话，草原上的汉子都是直肠子，他可分不清到底谁有坏心眼儿。  
邢瑢之后在微博上澄清了一句，全是意料之外的误会，请不要为难波及无辜的人。然后有官方团队的理智粉儿控评，跑到小萨微博下面，又刷了很多致歉和缓和气氛的话。但那时候小萨已经弃号了，估摸对网络产生了阴影轻易不会回来了，因此，什么也没能看到。  
邢瑢从羽绒服内兜里拿出包装好的那份礼物，递过去：“我带给你的，感谢你这些天的关照，还教我骑马，给你添了许多麻烦，我真的很抱歉。”  
萨日胜盯着他，沉默许久，摇头不要。  
“你能不能说句话？”邢瑢看着对方，“我没别的意思，戏都杀青了散伙了，我就回北京了，我就是想送你个礼物。  
“你现在收下也没有别人知道，没人看见，不能收下吗？”  
萨日胜的嘴唇抿成一道缝，面庞线条坚毅，再次摇头，吐出三个字：“我不要。”  
邢瑢大概是那一刹那眼底有水汽洇出来，也没有再坚持往小萨手里塞，在马棚光亮的映照下转身走了，拖长的影子从小萨脚边一寸一寸移开……

邢瑢然后也没往景区宾馆方向走。  
附近不远就是那个湖，就是小萨洗澡的那个大湖。他就去那个湖了。  
湖畔水草茂密，黑灯瞎火的，一般人没那么大胆子。邢瑢也是借个酒意，有些赌气，用手电筒照着，找到湖边。  
他在湖边蹲了很久，在没人的地方流一些眼泪，再悄悄擦掉。心里真他妈难受，真他妈／操／蛋。庄家班的一个武师都瞧不起他嫌弃他，见着他就绕道，做人也确实很失败。  
经纪公司给他接了太多通告，一年三百六十五天没有喘息，他愿意串组轧戏吗？他也不愿意，知道这样惹人嫌啊，他也想讨每个人都喜欢啊。  
可是，各人之间气场、性格、经历都不同，你怎么可能讨每个人都喜欢？  
裴小光头人缘很好么？好个屁啊，也到处惹事生非。  
但是裴琰这样人就根本不会在乎自己人缘好不好，恃强逞凶又好胜，越是当个刺头刺得别人嗷嗷叫他就越觉着痛快爽快。邢瑢却偏偏很在乎这些，活得疲惫，谨小慎微。这就是截然不同的两种人。  
裴琰也猜想得不对，庄啸才没有什么抑郁症，纯爷们儿性情，刚强耐操，抗压能力也挺强的。有“微笑抑郁”的人是邢瑢。他私下去看过几次医生，团队里当然隐瞒不能让外界知道，认为这是大黑点。  
邢瑢掏出礼物，拆掉包装，看了看他打算送给小萨的雪茄盒与打火机，抬手用力一掷，掷向湖心！  
如投石入湖，暗夜里溅起微弱的水声，荡出一团惆怅的涟漪……  
邢瑢端着手电筒，起身往回走，就这时候，远处茂盛的草甸上，闪过一点绿光，而且在快速移动。  
荧绿荧绿的，在黑夜里并不很亮，但已足够扎眼，邢瑢一惊，那是什么东西？！  
活的？  
天哪，那个绿光好像……在……靠近……  
啊！！！！！  
风动。草动。惊恐狼狈的粗喘。奔跑的嘈杂的脚步。尖锐的喊叫。  
深夜离群出来遛弯儿的一头野狼，其实也被吓了一跳。野狼循味而来，原本就是想从灰烬堆里捡一块羊油肉渣，也没想要捡个俊俏帅哥啊。  
狗很警醒，马棚里的马也被遥遥地惊动，开始烦躁不安地打转，有人闻声提枪上马了。  
马蹄飞似的掠过草原，一阵风声鹤唳，掷出的刀鞘精准地砸到狼背！  
野狼惊见暗夜里反光的蒙古长刀，互相都认识的，知道碰见硬点子，不敢恋战贪吃，“嗷呜”一声钻入茂密的草海，一溜烟就跑没影了……  
邢瑢坐在草丛里，酒都吓醒了，惊魂未定，仰脸就瞅见一匹马往他这边驰来。长发和刀光一晃，萨小王爷居高临下，弯腰伸出一只大手，当胸抓了他的领口，把他提了上去……  
萨日胜也没去撵那头狼。草原上游荡的野狼不能随便屠杀，杀一头可能会引来一窝，井水不犯河水的最好。  
萨日胜又兜了一圈，拣回自己那柄刀鞘，驼着邢瑢往回驰去……

被裴琰压在身下的庄啸，在黑暗中，眼底闪过的是森严的戒备和下意识的抗拒。沉甸甸的分量压上身已经无法再回避和矜持，一切欲望赤裸裸地迸发，酒意都随热浪蒸出来了，两人身上“轰”的都热了……  
撕扯衣物，粗暴地伸入裤子探索。  
揪扯之间寒气一下子扑进被窝，俩人都不由自主地一哆嗦，呼出的白气喷射到眼前人脸上。狂浪地接吻，无法控制地想要吸吮对方，都嘬疼了！裴琰也能感觉到庄啸克制不住的激动，温热的怀抱，健壮有力的手臂，裹着他，勒着他，身体每一处起伏和凹凸，都严丝合缝地、亲密地贴上了。  
酒气。  
平生头一回，庄啸口里带着浓烈的酒气，英俊的眼含一层水雾。裴琰沉醉地吻过那充满阳刚气质的下巴，一口咬住对方脖颈，喉结那地方，咬出一声喉音。被窝里凌乱的黑发扑入他鼻息，那样子无比性／感诱人，让他简直为这个人疯狂了……  
庄啸眼里的光芒忽明忽暗，理智正在与身体里激荡的醉意纠缠掐架，两手奋力撑开裴琰：“老裴，小萨待会儿回来了……”  
“他们住马棚了不会回来……”裴琰啃庄啸的脖子、胸肌，衣服不好脱，干脆从下面直接撩上去。他一口咬了庄先生胸口那粒坚挺的乳／尖，他渴望已久的地方，狠狠地吸，从那胸腔内吸出低沉的“啊”的一声……  
庄啸眼里也全乱了。  
那舌尖在他胸口不停勾舔他的欲火，舔他那受不住的地方，浑身能硬的地方早就硬了。裴琰的手粗野地伸进他裤子，攥住了他的活儿。  
庄啸的手死死摁住裴琰下一步的动作。  
两人在黑暗中四目相对，最后的对峙和纠结，下一步迈出去，就是抱在一起跳城楼……  
好像真的太快了。他们已经双双摔出了城楼的雉堞，就险伶伶地挂在城墙边。这时砍掉威亚绳往下一跃，就可以爽绝地双双羽化飞天。砍还是不砍这个绳子，坠还是不坠，刀握在庄啸手里。  
两人久久盯视对方，撒不开手，也撤不开眼，手指关节都拧在一起。  
“啸哥。  
“哥……  
“哥我想你，特想你……想你受不了了……”  
裴琰嘴唇颤抖，低声咕哝，因极度渴望而极度狼狈，像在恳求，嘴巴凑上去，吻庄啸那只手，吻那手上曾经为他留下的骇人的伤疤。  
庄啸的手就抖了。  
裴琰蓦地含住庄啸的一根中指，一含到底，以匍伏之姿吸吮。这样虔诚的亲呢姿态，已经让他沉醉迷离，让他非常满足，却又想要更多，想要给对方最好的。两人十指紧扣，眼神纷乱，裴琰随即张口含住对方已昂扬勃起的健壮好物……  
被窝里都疯狂了。  
彼此都燃烧了……  
两人姿势一上一下，半压着，浑身肌肉绷紧了纠结在一起，肢体缠绕。庄啸向后仰去发出难耐的喘息，难以耐受这份突如其来的巨大的快感。这种快感从生理到心理上，都是碾压式的、摧毁式的，足以颠覆过去十年间全部的经验。一个男人的口腔、调情手法，就是淫靡的，粗野的，连啃带咬的，肉欲毫无掩饰。这一番做弄吸得酣畅淋漓，排山倒海地掠夺那最脆弱的地方，毫不留情地压榨吸干他的理智，吸出同为男人骨子里炙热的血气和蓬勃的欲望。  
裴琰几乎半跪着趴在被窝里。他心甘情愿的，他喜欢，他以前也没为谁这样舔过。舔对方都能让自己裆里硬成铁棍。  
口腔带着酒气辛辣，双眼布满红丝……有一刻，裴琰控制不住，抓住庄啸结实的臀部，手指揉进肌肉，抚摸大腿，感受那令他产生强烈快感的触觉，而庄啸竟然也在揉他的脸，揉他脖子，手指几乎插入他后肩的肌肉，像要给他插出几个洞、插出血来，分明也无法克制了。

帐外的风在呢喃，风中偶尔掠过几声狗的号角，马的嘶鸣……  
空气中仿佛仍飘着淡淡的橘色火星。那火一直在心底熊熊燃烧，不曾熄灭……  
裴琰猛地撤开，双目通红，渴望地盯着他喜欢的人。他下手分开对方的腿，想要扳起来！  
庄啸动作比他还快反应比他更激烈，就是男人下意识对最后一道防线的严守，一掌劈开他。裴琰压上去捕捉对方的唇，急切地低语，呼吸凌乱都不知自己在说什么呢，就是很想要。  
庄啸酒都被炸醒了，突然一肘扛开他，掀掉他往后面乱摸作妖的那只手。裴琰再压，试图钳制对方双腿。毯子下面爆出肌肉碰撞的闷响，擂台上读秒的格斗技都用上了！  
庄啸被他扯腿抬臀时，某个瞬间哼出一声，一把扶住后腰。  
“弄疼了……？腰疼？”裴琰立刻又软化了，想耍赖使强那一下显然抻到对方腰部的旧伤。  
两人几乎在毯子下面打起来。  
可又并非真打，不舍得真的动手，手指拧在一起，互相以地面战的关节技死死压住对方，谁都动弹不得，静静地陷入一段僵持，互相看着对方。  
酒是会令人意志薄弱、反应下降的。裴琰也能感觉到，庄啸明显比平常发软、发酥，武力值从10000点骤降到只剩3000了，眼神都在挣扎。  
平常可以三掌把他打个半死吐血的。  
有些事情不那么容易接受，尤其在半醉的时刻。意识都不清醒，浑身无力，这时假若谁递给庄先生一支笔，一份拍戏合同，这签下来的字都属于骗合同。签字人的行为能力受限，法律效力就存疑，这人确实已经醉了。  
假若完全清醒着，这事有的谈。  
但是醉了，被乘虚而入，这忒么好像被人强／奸一样，换是谁都不愿接受。  
“啸哥，你看我，你看着我。  
“我，我真的，喜欢你……我想跟你做。”  
裴琰整个人贴上去用力蹭弄着，自己先就把自己裤子扒掉了，赤条条地亮给对方看，被求而不得的渴望折磨得狼狈而委屈。  
他突然松开了手。  
从迷彩裤某个裤兜里翻出藏了好久都用不到的避／孕套润滑剂，手指凌乱地涂抹，抹在自己身上。  
裴琰死死拧着人，双手抓住对方胯部，骑了上去。无法克制，一定要这样亲密才能一解数月的辗转反侧，不然今晚他就过不去了，心里不痛快。  
庄啸也猝不及防，没料到还有这么个姿势，裴先生高超的地面寝技还有这一招？关节被压，踹都踹不开人，庄啸睁大眼盯着裴琰这样坐了上来……  
啊——  
裴琰自己几乎是惨叫一声……  
撕裂。刺穿。剧痛。  
疼得他浑身发颤，疼得他魂飞魄散刻骨铭心的。他缓缓倒向庄啸胸口，简直是疯魔了……  
“你别闹，你疯了吗……”庄啸吃惊地想要翻起来，一抬头就被裴琰堵住了嘴。亲密的吻能够减轻身上的疼，裴琰急迫地渴求慰藉，受痛的声音不断从喉咙里爆出来漏出马脚，眼神和口水都是濡湿的……  
两人全身都是汗，彻底黏在一起，分都分不开了，挤压出的水渍声在黑暗中无比清晰。庄啸突然也抖得厉害，不停抚摸他的背和臀：“你疯了吗……别这样……你给我下来……”  
那感觉太刺激了，从来没有享受过，口里讲着心疼对方的话，身体却不受控制的撒酒疯了。胯和腿夹紧了，互相碾压着，上下蠕动，大腿内侧与胯骨不断磨蹭出快感，臀部在茂盛的耻毛上疯狂蹭弄，感受那最致密处亲密的交合，无法用语言形容的感官刺激，两人眼神都是一片涣散迷离。  
其实谁都不轻松，谁也没逃掉。  
这算是另一种强暴。裴琰就是骑在他喜欢的男人身上疯狂地强暴，在疼痛和快感中放纵，释放掉这些日子的心酸。心里突然极度委屈，想要让对方把他裹在怀里，他再次弯下腰身，庄啸突然紧紧搂住他，主动捉住他的嘴唇，很珍惜地吻他……  
他就这么碾着，搅合着，混乱着，撒着疯，让庄啸射了出来。  
庄啸那样子也像是堕入无限的沉沦之地，胸膛与小腹颤栗出漂亮的纹路，汗水横流，抑制不住地顶入他的身躯……

裴琰倒在被窝里，趴伏着，随后，在半小时之内，身体再次遭受 “重创”。  
羊肉和马奶酒绝对是壮阳的，对于压抑太久的两人来说，就是火上再浇一层明油。他们紧紧抱着，沉浸在最原始的肉／欲洪流中难以自拔，裴琰感觉到庄啸从后面分开他的腿，一条臂膀勒住他腰，另一条胳膊直接勒住他胸口，这一下勒得特别紧，让他动弹不得……燃烧的欲／望再次劈开他的身体，撕裂了他，卡住他锁骨的这一力道几乎让他窒息，这一捅就逼得他吼出声音：“啊！！”  
啊——啊——  
他几乎是以跪姿承受，吃力地分开身体，被人从后面粗暴地碾轧，整个人都癫狂了，疯掉了。一下又一下的冲撞，像要把他撞到四分五裂灵魂出窍，将他撞向地毯，逼着他匍匐向前，一寸寸移动。他的头抵在毯子之间，一口咬住不知哪一块衣物，不断被撞出含混的声音。  
呻吟失声，咒骂粗口，后来已经没有清醒的意识自己口里叫的什么，快被操昏过去，眼泪都操出来了。  
某一部分的知觉却又无比清晰，庄啸从后面抱着他，长发和粗重的呼吸拂在他脸上，让他喘不上气，生发出濒死一刻才有的快感。他在快要被人干死的时候终于低声求饶，也是没在床上服软求饶过。  
“哥你轻点儿……不行了……  
“我／操……你他妈快要把我勒死了……”  
那滋味儿，真就像被庄啸钉在地上然后打了一顿，打个半死不活，还特别爽。  
庄啸蓦然停住冲撞动作，在混乱的酒意中极力寻找散得七零八落的神志，松开手臂，又忍不住不断抚摸裴琰的胸口和大腿。  
太他妈强悍了，这人绝对没毛病。裴琰侧过脸，唇上带汗：“你……你忒么是跟别人都没法和谐。  
“你也就能跟我‘和谐’。”  
裴琰惨笑出声：“谁禁得住你啊？上个床会被你直接弄死吧……”  
“疼？”庄啸重重地吻他脸，吻他的嘴，呼吸灼热，眼眶里烧的就是干柴烈火，也从来没有这么疯过。  
“你忒么也……憋坏了吧？憋多久了你？”裴琰满脸是汗，瞅着对方。  
“……”庄啸跟他嘴唇相含，缠绵着吸吮。  
“你多久没做过了？”裴琰还嘴欠地刨根问底。  
庄啸不想回答这种隐私问题。  
多久？很久没做了，况且那些都不重要了，裴先生已经覆盖了他感官上对性／爱的全部经验和记忆，从前的都可以归零，直接缺省。从来没有过对一个人失控、下手如此粗暴，两个男人才可以这样，太疯狂了……  
滚烫，紧致，销魂，欲仙欲死无法描述，裴琰的身体就是一股致命诱惑。  
完美的倒三角形，宽阔的脊背，柔韧的腰部，挺翘的臀峰，还有年轻男人才有的光洁皮肤和修长有力的腿……  
他掰开那结实的臀，再一次畅快地插入，看着骄傲的不可一世的裴先生在他胯下颤抖，用那非常羞耻的姿势承受他的冲撞，惨叫，呻吟，喊他名字。黑红双色文身被汗水冲刷若隐若现。这一大片文身一直绣到双臀，蜿蜒到胯骨两侧和人鱼线上，兽纹随着他的动作而颤动，有种泼辣而张扬的性／感……  
干熟了，干热了，干得通畅了，他听出裴琰从一开始的痛叫慢慢变成舒服的低喘呻吟，不断回过头渴求他的吻和抚摸。他们不停接吻，口水粘连，大腿和臀部混着体液互相磨蹭挤压，沉醉在极致的快活中……  
那种与占有欲相关联的快感，激荡着血脉，滋味无法言说。  
裴琰拉过庄啸右手，抚摸那些旧疤，然后把那只手合拢在自己下体上，攥住了，感受升入天堂的快乐。他们双双掩盖在毛毯下面，在黑暗中起伏颤动，手指摩挲到敏感处时裴琰爽得叫出声，那声音也让庄啸无比激动，奋力地穿插，疯狂地抚慰……掌心的白色疤痕隐隐地发红，与情欲一同烧成灰烬……

人、狗、马都是一夜未眠，聆听风的呼吸，各有各的惆怅。  
邢瑢在马棚里坐了一夜。他旁边就是几堆干草，还有一大坨与马粪按某种比例混合出来的肥土，气味实在不好闻，他竟然坐下就不想回去了。  
深夜面对一丛篝火，草原上清冷宁静。看着橘色火星在暗夜中自由自在飞散，好像是一团活物，悄悄地捎走他的心情，飘向远方。  
萨日胜又给邢小哥围了一件夹棉的长袍，坐那儿堆成个大棉垛，十分可笑。邢瑢脸上带着残妆，眼皮一半有眼影另一半没有。眼线花成个熊猫眼，下眼睑颜色比上眼睑还深，难得这么落魄，偶像形象全失。俩人就围着篝火闲扯。  
讲些各自小时候的事，漫无目的瞎聊。  
邢瑢说，很感兴趣你说的大草原上好玩儿的事，我都没听说过，没见过，你能多讲讲么。萨日胜于是就慢慢地讲。这小子也难得一晚上讲这么多话，从哈萨克老人的鹰讲到牧民的羊群，从老家的马、毡房木桶的酸奶讲到呼伦湖上的月亮。  
讲那些各种花样的奶制品是怎么做的，奶皮子、奶酪和酸奶饼，毡房里各种详细的手工做法。  
邢瑢往后一仰：“天哪，今儿晚上把我一辈子要吃的奶都吃完了似的，再也不想吃了！”  
萨日胜认真地说：“奶本来就好吃，可以吃一辈子。”  
邢瑢斜眼瞅对方，迸出笑：“他们叫你萨宝宝，还真的是个宝宝啊，都还没有断奶么。”  
萨日胜斜眼回瞪：“为啥要断奶么？”  
哈哈哈——邢小哥笑得弯腰。  
小萨拿瑢瑢练普通话呢，平时一个月也不会讲这么多话。这一晚应该长进不少，终于达到普通话三级乙等的水平了。  
俩人越扯越神，邢瑢说，我只喝过牛奶，我还不太爱喝，除了牛奶羊奶马奶，你还喝过什么？  
小萨抬手一指刚才救下邢小哥的方向，那个狼奶其实味道也行，能解渴，也能喝饱。  
邢瑢往后倒下去，被小萨一把拉住才没有笑着扑进马粪肥土堆。邢瑢说，不然咱俩再回去，把那只狼抓回来啊！  
邢瑢说，我不信，你逗我们城里人呢。  
小萨一笑露出白牙，也学坏了，就是逗没见过世面的城里人呢。  
邢瑢在手里捋着几根很有韧性的草棍，编成一个手链的样子，戴在自己手上。  
萨日胜就一直盯着他编那个玩意儿，眼神愣愣的。  
“你想要一个？”邢瑢问。  
小萨这次没说不要。小萨脖子上挂了宝石项链，左手有戒指，右手有扳指，看起来也不穷，把阔气的派头全都戴身上了，就手腕上缺个金镯子银镯子什么的。  
邢瑢把草编手链取下来，试着给小萨套，竟然套不上：“你手大了啊，手腕粗，不行，这个套不上……我再重新编一个。”  
草编的小玩意儿，维持不了一天半，很快就枯萎了黄掉了……邢瑢低头重新编草绳的时候，默默地弄开了自己原来戴的红水晶手绳，把那根六股红绳和辉腾锡勒的草编在一起了，重新编一条更粗的手链。  
俩人挤坐在一起，玩儿这些幼稚无聊的东西。小萨的长发被风一吹，就扑到邢瑢脸上。  
邢瑢把红绳给对方系在手腕上，系结实了：“成，就这样。”  
小萨挺开心，露个笑模样。开心也就这么简单的事。  
“别随便就扔了啊。”邢瑢还是忍不住提醒对方，“那个坠子不是石头，是真的红水晶。”  
“很贵的？”萨日胜问。  
“也不是很贵，”邢瑢笑说，“但我戴了很久了。”  
黎明时分，草原的天光很美，周围笼罩一层朦胧的紫雾。萨日胜扒拉开篝火的残烬，看着橘色的暖意一点一点燃尽，对邢瑢说：“如果收下礼物你开心，那我可以收下。”  
邢瑢无奈地一摊手：“对不住了，礼物我已经给扔了。”  
萨日胜一愣：“扔了？”  
邢瑢坦白道：“你都不要，我挺伤心的我就给扔了，就扔在你前天洗澡那个湖里。下回你再去洗个澡，你自己去捞吧，没准儿还能捞出来！”  
小萨露个微微遗憾的眼神，扔了啊……然后又沉默了许久。

凌晨，萨日胜骑马带着邢瑢，悄悄把人送到宾馆附近，看着邢瑢翻过景区栅栏。  
邢瑢回头冲小萨挥挥手，绽开很俊的笑容，说：“谢谢你这些天的照顾……你特别特别好。”  
小萨在马上点点头：“再见。”  
“可能不会经常再见了。”邢瑢很努力地笑，双手合十，“祝你平安喜乐，每天都开开心心的没有烦恼。”  
很怕被闲杂人等看到惹出是非，两人左右四顾了一下，惊弓之鸟，都不敢久留。  
分别因为太匆忙，更觉意犹未尽和惆怅，各自回头匆匆看了一眼。  
邢瑢回头的时候，看到的是小萨驰马的背影。  
小萨回头的时候，看到的是邢瑢低着头往回走的样子。都没有能够让视线碰上。  
马蹄声紧，跑出去就很难再调头回转，背影在草原上迅速消失，与天际融为一体，就这样分别了。

裴琰这后半夜至凌晨也没怎么睡好，牧民老大爷回来了，他和庄啸被迫分开两个被窝。  
好像是庄啸帮他匆忙穿好衣服裤子袜子，盖上毛毯和羽绒服。  
他艰难地侧过身，背对门口方向，浑浑噩噩地迷瞪过去，浑身像散了架被人拆了骨。这一趟肉搏的后劲儿十足，不断侵蚀他骨节缝隙和身上每一块肌肉，浑身酸痛。  
早晨，牧民老大爷出门打水打鲜奶的工夫，庄啸睁眼，迅速翻身钻进裴琰的被窝。  
还带着宿醉的余波，一动就头疼。  
庄啸从上面瞄了一眼，某人好像还睡着，于是轻轻掀开被子衣服察看。牛／逼哄哄的裴大爷看起来浑身都是伤，肩膀、后腰和屁／股上竟然有瘀青，还有许多暴露亲密关系的齿痕，手指的掐痕……  
庄啸从后面环抱住人，亲了亲脸，亲到嘴角时，裴琰睁眼含住他下唇。  
两人再次相对，这回都醒了，四周天色明亮，看得真真切切。  
看了半晌，都说不出话，不知说什么，装醉都不行了。  
昨晚真是喝高了，都疯了吧……  
庄啸蹙眉，神色间略沉重：“生我气啊？干吗背对着我？”  
裴琰翻了翻眼皮：“什么啊……屁／股疼，我只能侧着睡。”  
他咬着衣服忍疼忍了半宿，当然不想让对方瞅见。  
庄啸垂下眼：“对不起啊。”  
“干吗对不起啊……” 裴琰转脸又笑，“你丫下回对我下手轻点，成吗？”  
这话又显得暧昧，一夜偷／情，都意犹未尽，立马就想要有下一回。  
“以后多疼我一点，成吗？”裴琰脸色发白，笑得还是张狂邪性，半死不活得但气势不能灭。  
多疼你一点。庄啸轻贴上他的嘴唇，真是一团乱麻……

吃早饭时，裴琰借口昨晚上感冒着凉了，侧卧着赖在被窝里，庄啸把粥碗、奶茶碗和糕饼端到他面前吃的。  
因为他就没法坐。蒙古包里大伙都是席地而坐的，全身受力点倘若都压在他的菊花上他简直要死了！  
牧民老大爷和小萨应该是都没看出来，或者这些人看出来也不说。这个天生淳朴内向不爱多话的民族太招人待见了，绝对不乱嚼闲话八卦，让人耳根子特清净。小萨仍是盘腿坐在铁锅前煮奶茶，今早看起来心情愉快，笑得傻乎乎的，一笑就露出半颗虎牙，竟然还吹了好长的一段民谣口哨。  
小萨把袖子卷一卷，再掖一掖，把红水晶手绳掖在里面。  
全剧组趁着天光明亮，晴朗无风，集体拔营启程。车队浩浩荡荡，往呼和浩特机场方向进发。硕大的金色的太阳浮在天边雾气中。  
邢瑢的团队人员是凌晨发现这人不在房间，吓坏了，下楼找一圈也没有，顿时发慌了，又不敢冒然声张，嘀咕这人是不是抑郁症犯了？别出事啊？  
不一会儿，邢瑢从宾馆后门溜上楼去，带着一身寒气，吸溜着两行清鼻涕。  
问他去哪了，邢瑢当然不说实话。  
助理嘀咕，不会是跑出去找熟人了吧？  
经纪人大惊失色，瑢瑢你不会真的跑出去找那谁了吧？没让狗仔拍到你跟那谁在一起吧？！  
邢瑢翻个白眼：“哦？我以为你们特盼着我被人拍到点儿什么呢。”  
他团队策划和经纪人当时异口同声，别扯淡了，那得看你是跟谁被拍到。你跟一个武师扯上八杆子打不着的关系，掉你身价，会被圈内同行笑话。你跟谁谁闹绯闻，这人是男是女，都无所谓，这年头观众就吃俩男的，你要是能搭上庄啸那样的大牌算你有本事，不用花钱买热搜都肯定是头条、热搜，但你不能倒贴个十八线啊。不对，十八线都算不上，那就不是正经的演员，就是一个武行替身，白被人家蹭热度打知名度了，你自己掉身价，懂吗？这圈子就这样现实，人心都是气人有笑人无的，一旦有点风吹草动，周围虎视眈眈的一双双眼睛，时刻准备着奚落群嘲，落井下石。  
邢瑢一张接一张地从抽纸巾，用力地擤鼻涕，然后揉烂纸团，毫无留恋地抛进纸篓。他冷笑一声：“多虑了吧？甭替我操心，以后再也不会见着他了，你们都放心吧！  
“都走啦，回北京了，档期都满了，还要筹备下一个剧组呢。”  
……

集体发车的时候，瑢家经纪人往前方瞄了一眼，不甘心，小声嘀咕：“你看吧，裴小光头在谁车上赖着呢？这小子，哪有好处他往哪钻，平时满不在乎、大大咧咧、无所谓红不红的，都是装的。他最知道怎么能红，这几年没人比他红得更快的，一步一步毫不费力气。”  
裴琰确实想在庄啸的越野车上赖着一路。  
但庄啸坚决让他下去，让他回他自家助理开的房车上趴着。  
庄啸说：“我这车是野外开的，座位硬，硌你屁／股，你去你车里睡觉。”  
裴琰翻翻眼皮：“不用担心，我皮糙肉厚，我屁／股比座位更硬。”  
庄啸说：“你车里零食不都吃光了么？车厢都腾出空了？你去你自己车里睡觉。”  
裴琰小声说：“就跟你在一起，我跟你睡觉。”  
庄啸面无表情，用眼神盯他：“滚回你车里，别老跟我这儿赖着。”  
“好——么——我滚。”裴琰拍着越野车坚硬的后座，感慨道，“哎呦，我看以后谁还敢说你岁数大了不成了进棚老用替身不是真打，一群没鸡／巴的瞎扯淡……他们都没试过，你忒么绝对都是真打真操，呵呵呵呵……”  
裴先生的浪笑在草原上回荡，远处人都不知这小子傻笑什么呢。  
庄啸脸上五味杂陈，终于还是被逗乐了，唇边闪出酒窝，侧面让晨光镶了一层很好看的颜色。  
不管前路怎样，他们终于要回北京了。  
……


End file.
